Diary of Princess Elena Flemming Gilbert Petrova
by TwilightElena
Summary: Elena inherits the Crown from a father she never knew. She learns to adjust to palace life and manages to fall in love along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- This story was donated to breast cancer by BadboysareBest. ****Story requests begin at $1, see my profile for more information. I'm willing to write all types of fun for you. =) **

**Note: I do not own the vampire diaries or the princess diaries!**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that the King of Bulgaria died?" Caroline asked her best friend as they were driving to school.<p>

"Seriously?" Elena replied in shock. She knew that Caroline was crazy sometimes and always said random things but that wasn't something you heard in everyday normal conversation… especially about a country so far away. It obviously had to be something serious.

"Yea it was on the new this morning, apparently the king died, he was attacked in his sleep. No one knows who did it yet. The police are still investigating an- Why are you laughing at me?"

"I am sorry Caroline but you sound exactly like a reporter would on TV."

"Whatever. Anyway… so…he doesn't have anyone to take over the throne. He didn't have any children or anything…."

"Wow, that's really sad. I wonder what happens when a king dies and he didn't have any children."

"I think it goes to the closest family member or something…. I don't know. I never pay attention in history class."

"Yea, I know… you are too busy making lovey dovey eyes at Tyler…" she teased.

"Hey! That isn't funny." Caroline blushed bright.

"It kinda is… you like him a lot…"

"Yea… I know... he's adorable." She admitted as she pulled into the school parking lot. "Now hush. No more talk about that…" she told her friend as she saw the jock outside her car.

"Yes Caroline…" Elena sighed with a smile as she pulled her backpack from the seat and slung it over her shoulder. "Hey Tyler" she greeted before walking away leaving her friend to her crush.

* * *

><p>"The battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Ms. Forbes?"<p>

"Um...a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

Their teacher, Mr. Tanner, sent a glare her direction. "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Forbes. Mr. Lockwood. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it."

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?"

"I'm sorry, I- I don't know."

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break."

Elena sighed. Her mother had died the previous year and she found out that her birth father didn't really want her to begin with and that she was a mistake. Well, she never met him so it wasn't that bad… but the fact that he didn't want her. That hurt… Jeez, wasn't life great?

"There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting local civilians." The new guy spoke out to the teacher causing her to come out of her thoughts.

"Good. Except, of course, there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts. Mr. Tanner"

Everyone in the room was shocked. The new guy was standing up to the teacher and saying he was wrong. It was something unheard of and soon enough this new guy became pretty popular. Everyone wanted to be his friend and hang out with him. That left Elena alone, right where she wanted to be.

She wasn't very popular but she wasn't unpopular. People liked her and talked to her whenever they wanted to. It helped having Caroline as her best friend. Caroline was the head cheerleader, the most popular girl in school.

Thankfully Elena and Caroline had a lot of their classes together so Elena had someone to talk to. They had math and English left before the day was over. In her math class she got an A on one of her exams and in English she had a pop quiz but unlike the other kids in the class. She studied and was prepared for it.

It was a pretty good rest of the day for Elena. Soon enough it was time to go home.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Hello? Anyone home?" Elena Gilbert called as she walked into her dark and empty house. She sighed as she put her purse on the side table by the door. "Of course no one is home, why would anyone hang out with me today? It's just my birthday."<p>

She walked into the living room and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

"AHHHH!" Elena screamed as everyone jumped out from behind the couch.

"What…"

Her aunt walked over to her. "Happy Birthday."

"You mean you didn't forget?"

"How could we forget your birthday?"

"You planned this whole thing?"

"Nope. That would be Caroline."

Caroline walked over and hugged her. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Caroline this is amazing but…."

"But what?"

"Who are all these people?" Elena couldn't pick out one person she knew in the crowd.

"Oh these are all my friends…"

Of course they were Caroline's friends. She didn't have THAT many friends to come to her birthday party.

"…Come on I'll introduce you." She continued.

Caroline pulled Elena over to a group of people as Jenna went into the kitchen.

After about an hour of meeting random people and partying everyone sat down to eat pizza.

"Thank Caroline this is so much fun."

"No problem. I love planning this for you. Don't worry it's not even half way over. We are going to party till the neighbors complain."

"Or until I kick you all out." Jenna teased sitting down with her slice of pizza.

Everyone laughed.

"We still have so much more dancing to do and then there is the presents and cake we're going to be here all night." Caroline cheered.

After eating pizza everyone went back into the living to dance some more and hang out. After that it was time for the cake and ice cream. Elena started at the cake in front of her. Everyone around her telling her to make a wish and blow out the candles.

She didn't know what to think about, she had everything she needed. She had a normal life, went to school… it was good for a seventeen year old girl. She could always wish for a boyfriend but that wouldn't be much fun. When and if she got a boyfriend she wanted to get one the old fashion way. Dating. Her life was very normal and not very exciting. Did she really want that though?

It was then she knew her wish. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. _I wish my life could be different then it is now. _She opened her eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered.

It was then time to open the presents. Elena sat on the couch; Jenna on one side, Caroline on the other, everyone else has left. After going through all gifts from the people she didn't know it was time to open the gifts from her aunt and best friend. Caroline handed her big box. Elena opened it to reveal and shirt she had seen in the store the other day but was too much for her to buy.

"Caroline this is perfect thank you!"

She gave her best friend a hug.

"My turn." Jenna said.

Elena took her gift and opened it. It was a rather large red leather journal. The cover had damask print embedded in the red leather. There was also a small golden lock with two heart shapes.

"Where is the key?" Elena asked as she cocked her head to the side confused. Maybe it was broken.

"Hanging around your neck."

"Elena looked down at her heart shaped locket that Jenna had given her the previous year on her sixteenth birthday.

"If you open that it becomes the key, so that way you never lose the key and don't have to worry about anyone stealing it."

"Jenna that's amazing! Thank you."

Elena gave her aunt a hug. "Thanks Jenna! Thanks Caroline! I had the most amazing night. I love you guys."

* * *

><p>Just then the front door opened and it made everyone jump. Elena stood as did Jenna and Caroline. Jenna grinned and walked towards the door.<p>

"You're late"

He stuck his chest out "I am never late, nor am I early. I arrive precisely when I mean to."

Jenna just rolled her eyes and welcomed him into the house. "Elena, I want you to meet someone special. This is Blagun…. Blagun… this is Elena."

"It is good to meet you Mr. Bla…" she blushed bad. She didn't want to say his name wrong.

"It is like saying the word dragon only with a B"

"Mr. Blagun…"

"Yes. You got it right dear. My name means sweet and pleasant in Bulgaria."

Why did that sound familiar to her? Oh! The news! "I am so sorry for the loss. I am sure it was hard for you."

"What on earth are you talking about Elena?"

"The king died this morning…oh my god you didn't know. I am so sorry!" She stood with her hands in the air apologetically.

Blagun laughed. "I knew Elena. It doesn't bother me very much. I thought it would bother you though…"

Elena tilted her head to the side. "Why? I mean no disrespect of course… but I don't know anything about Bulgaria…"

Blagun laughed again and then looked to Jenna. "She doesn't know?"

Jenna hung her head and then shook her head back and forth. "She has no idea."

"You never bothered to tell her?" his voice rose slightly in anger.

"With everything that has happened to her lately I didn't think it right."

As much as Elena loved hearing people talk about her like that she didn't want the conversation to keep going. "Don't talk about me like I am not in the room. What don't I know?"

Blagun looked at Jenna once more and then to Elena. "He wasn't just the king of Bulgaria Elena, He was your father."

"... What?"

**AN- WOW! That was a twist for sure! Thanks so much for reading! I know this chapter is short but the rest will be longer, I promise. It is going to get more exciting! **

**I have posted a picture of the diary/journal on my facebook page for you to see. Also, Badboysarebest made a video for this story! You can see it on my facebook page too under my videos! You can see my ****Facebook ****Here: ****.com/pages/Twilight-Elena/108895829177233**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Thank you so much for adding me to your alerts and adding me as a favorite. I hope you all like this chapter! **

**NOTE: I don't own the Princess Diaries or The Vampire Diaries.**

**Enjoy…**

Blagun looked at Jenna once more and then to Elena. "He wasn't just the king of Bulgaria Elena, He was your father."

"... What?"

"I can see this may come as a shock to you but it is true."

"I don't understand. My father… the one who claimed I was a mistake and didn't want anything to do with me is now a king… well a dead king… I bet he wished he knew me now…"

"Elena!" Jenna scolded.

"No, it is alright Jenna. She is upset and she has every right to be."

Elena looked at him and then said "Don't you dare start talking about me like I am not here."

"Sorry dear. You have every right to be mad and I understand how hard this can be. How about this… I have a place I am staying here for the week. Why don't you come over tomorrow after your classes and we can talk more. I promise I will answer all of your questions."

"I am not making any promises."

"I guess that is all I can get right now" He hung his head and then kissed Jenna on the cheek before tilting his hat and walking out the door.

Elena just looked at Jenna with a hated glare. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you ever think to tell me that my father was a king? That he lived in Bulgaria instead of being here and hating me…"

Jenna didn't respond. She simply opened her mouth like a drowning fish. She really couldn't say anything. She thought it right at the time but now it made her seem like a horrible aunt.

Elena sighed at her aunt's quietness and stormed up the stairs into her room. What was she going to do? She didn't know what she was going to do. She pressed her face into the pillow and let out a tiny scream. She was going to go meet with the Blagun guy and she was going to tell him exactly how she felt.

* * *

><p>When Elena walked over to the address she had been given she was shocked. It wasn't like any normal house she had ever seen. It looked more like a mini white house. There was a large gate in front of her keeping her from entering so she pressed the call button.<p>

"School tours are on Saturday, young lady."

Elena rolled her eyes. She wasn't there for a tour. She just wanted to say what she had to say and get out. "I'm here for a meeting with my…" She paused. She didn't know if she was actually related to him or how to even call him. "With Blagun" she confirmed.

"Name?" the voice asked her.

"Elena Gilbert"

"Oh. Please come to the front door."

"Thank you very much." She watched as the large silver gate opened to let her inside and then she quickly walked in before it closed on her.

Right when she was about to knock the door opened for her. "Welcome Miss Gilbert. Please… right this way." They led her into the main room with three large couches. Then door man left her there and soon enough she saw Blagun coming down a long flight of stairs.

Elena stood to greet him.

"Nice to see you again Elena."

"Yea." She mumbled softly. She wasn't excited to be talking to him again but at least she would be able to get her questions answered.

They shook hands and sat down again.

"As you know Elena this news is big. I don't want to rush and confuse you. So I will start at the beginning if that is alright."

Elena nodded.

"Elena have you ever heard of Grayson Simeon Sakskoburggotski Gerard Petrova?

"No."

"He was crowned king of Bulgaria."

"Hm…" Elena was distracted and wasn't really paying attention. She didn't believe any of this. "What about him?" She didn't need more history. It was her worst subject in school.

"Grayson Simeon Sakskoburggotski Gerard Petrova was your father."

Elena looked up to the man and sighed before speaking. "You're serious aren't you?"

"I never tell a lie Elena."

"You have to be lying… No, it can't be true. If my father was king then that would make me a…" she trailed off not believing that it could be true.

"Exactly. You're not just Elena Gilbert. You are Elena Flemming Gilbert Petrova…Princess of Bulgaria."

"Me… a princess?" She let the shock fill her for a moment before looking to him confused. "Why on earth would you pick me to be your princess?"

"Since your father died you are the natural heir to the throne."

Yea. That made sense. Elena thought to herself.

"… You can rule."

"No, no oh no. I can't rule anything. I can't even keep plants alive there is no way I could rule a country."

"Elena, I had other expectations also. In my wildest dreams...I never expected this to happen. But you are the IegaI heir the only heir to the Bulgarian throne...and we will accept the challenge of helping you become the princess that you are." He paused and looked around the room and then back to her.

"Oh, I can give you books. You wiII study Ianguages, history, art, political science. I can teach you to walk, talk, sit, stand, eat, and dress like a princess. In given time I think you'll find the palace in Bulgaria a very pleasant place to live."

"Live in Bulgaria?"

"It is a beautiful Country"

"Woah…just woah. Rewind and pause." Her hand was on her head. She was dizzy from the overload of information. "I am not a princess! I can't just pick up and move to a new country and then rule it… I have friends and I have school too... Prom is coming up soon."

"When is prom Elena?" He asked her calmly.

"Next weekend."

"I can assure you dear you won't miss your prom." He cooed.

Elena couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. "Could my friends come with me?"

"No. I am sorry but they may visit as often as you like. I will even pay for their plane fare"

Elena nodded softly as she looked away from him. Not even twenty four hours ago she was wishing her life was different and now suddenly a king died and she was getting a chance to change her life, to change the world.

"I don't know what to think right now…" she admitted to him quietly.

"That is quite alright dear. You can keep asking me questions. Ask me anything you like."

Elena thought about the one thing that she would miss most if she left and that would be Caroline, her friends.

"Will there be other girls my age there?" she asked softly, almost afraid to ask the question.

He laughed. "Yes, of course. We aren't taking you to an all boy's school or anything Elena. There are people there of all ages."

Elena visible relaxed. She didn't know what other countries were like but at least now she knew she could try it.

"Don't worry so much Elena. You will have your prom at school and then after that you can come for a visit. You won't have to stay if you don't want to." Of course he wasn't telling the entire truth. They needed her more then she would ever know.

"I think I can do that…" she said with a smile. "Is… is it okay if I go home now? I have a lot to think about."

"Yes of course" He stood with the girl and held out his hand to shake hers. "Have a good night Miss Gilbert."

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"It's all true Caroline… I am a princess."

"No fair! I wanted to be a princess. I deserve to be a princess." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Maybe you can go in my place. You can be the new princess." Elena offered seriously.

"Nah. You can have it." Caroline giggled.

"I don't want it." Elena pouted.

"How could you now? The opportunity to do good in the world. To help others who need it. Elena, they just lost their ruler, they need someone to count and depend on… to look up to."

Caroline had never sounded smarter than in that one moment. Elena sighed. "I mean… it sounds like the adventure of a lifetime but…it won't have you."

Caroline looked over to her friend and saw the hurt in her face. She embraced her friend and hugged her tight. "You're going out of town after prom… that's all. Plus, you have my cell and my facebook. You know you can tweet me anytime…."

Elena rolled her eyes but there was truth behind her friends ramble. There were a million ways to get a hold of Caroline. If Elena took her laptop they would be able to communicate via webcam chat.

Elena smiled. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


End file.
